namewiphatkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunter and the Four Kings Season One
The First Season of the The Hunter and the Four Kings ''premiered on the 4th May, 2019 and ran for 10 episodes until the 6th July, 2019. After the end of "''Destiny" a Second Season was green lit by AMC. Plot "Bows, Bastards and Black Marks" In a land plagued with conflict due to the clash of four kings lives a man and his family; the Bartons. Aron Barton is raising his son, Duncan, to be a talented hunter like himself one day when they come across a bunch of ferals, people driven to cannibalism by living in the wild, attempting to rape a priest and his servant. The priest is injured and they take them in, Felicity and Celsay, Aron's wife and daughter, help treat the priests wounds. Later Duncan and Aron interrogate the servant asking what they were doing out here. The servant tells them they were sent to find a profit who was supposed to be the one who ended the War of the four Kings but they were attacked by assassins who were sent by people unknown. Then when they were hiding in the trees ferals attacked. Aron wants to kick them out if assassin are after them but Duncan convinces him not to. That night the priest enters a trance and enters Duncan's room, Duncan awakens and draws his knife however, the priest disarms him and tells him that he is the one they are looking for, and that he should take those he loves now and leave because they are here. Suddenly a red glow erupts outside and the house floods with smoke. The assassins have attacked. Duncan grabs his bow and arrows and tries to grab the priest but it is too late, a hound dives through the window ripping him apart. Horrified Duncan retreats to find his family. He finds Celsay and they move through the house killing an assassin. However, upon reaching the main hall, Felicity is being held by a man with a knife while Aron is begging for her life. Duncan fires an Arrow at the mans hand and he releases her, she escapes to her husband but he lashes back and begins to fight Aron. While Duncan prepares to fire at the man, the servant grabs him from behind declaring he heard what the priest said and that he is handing Duncan over to survive. He says his family will too if he does, Duncan tells him to fuck off and a fight ensures. Aron subdues the assassin and is about to kill him but Duncan falls over the railing with the servant and his attention is redirected. Duncan is about to be killed but Aron grabs the servant but is slashed across the face with a dagger, blinding him. Duncan then kills the servant. Celsay runs to him and Felicity nods to her son before looking at Aron realising he is injured, she goes to run to him but the assassin slits her throat from behind. Duncan screams in anger and fire an arrow into the assassins neck. Celsay and Duncan grab their father and lift him outside as the house burns. Duncan turns round to retrieve their mother but the entrance is blocked, he looks on in tears before telling Celsay they have to leave. Meanwhile in the Northlands, King Norris roots out a traitor from his court which was sent to kill him, he then comes to learn that the assassin was sent by King Specter of East Hold, who he plots to kill in revenge. In the West the Former Queen Kathleen chooses the best suitor for Caitlin, her eldest daughter so that she can re-instate a female from her family to the throne after her husbands death, she was removed as Queen so her youngest son could ascend. She plots to rid the throne of her son by accusing him of being a bastard that was created while the late King Liam was fighting in the South. "Family Values" The episode opens with Duncan carrying Aron over his shoulder while Cersay keeps watch. Their father wails out in pain and they look at each other in fear, Aron keeps screaming out when they hear a wolf howl. Duncan drops his father at a tree and prepares to defend him and his sister. A wolf lunges at them from the darkness and he fights it off. Several more follow and they continue fighting them off. It then goes silent and Duncan puts out the flame to make it harder to spot. Duncan focuses on a russell in the bushes but his fathers scream of pain puts him off and a whole jumps for him slashing his arm. Cersay kills the wolf and helps her brother up. They keep moving with Cersay guarding them again. In the morning Cersay wakes up and finds Duncan pale, from both the cold and his wound. He gets up but is weaker, he says he is going hunting for breakfast, Cersay advises against it but he shrugs her off. While hunting Duncan meets a girl who is named Avigail, he eventually realises she is the Princess of East Hold and the daughter of King Issac. He saves her from a wolf and helps her up but he collapses because of his wound and blacks out. Meanwhile Former Queen O'Connor organises her son's name day where she plans to frame him a bastard and therefore an impostor as the King of West Hold and the Region. Her daughter, Niamh discovers her plan and while her mother is alone confronts her. They argue over the stories validity but Kathleen eventually confesses that what she went through with her late husband, the former king, has turned her spiteful against men. Niamh reassures her that Aiden is nothing like her father and that he is a good king and person. Kathleen agrees and apologises to her daughter for attempting to manipulate her. That night a male assassin breaks into Niamh's chambers and kills her in her sleep. In the morning, Caitlin discovers her and alerts the Keep. In the North, Prince Camron Sinclair is practising his duelling with his bastard brother Jaime Shaw. Camron's mother, the Queen of the Northlands, who is also Jaime's adoptive mother, greets them both, she is somewhat dismissive of Jaime and diverts her attention to Camron. She asks him a set of cryptic questions which she then leaves after he answers. The boys head to bathe after and discuss what she could have meant by the questions. While changing the boys, are revealed to also be lovers, begin to kiss passionately before making love then bathing together. They discuss after how, this act of incest would deem Camron unworthy of ascension to King hood, Camron then laughs at it saying "who will they give it too, my Bastard brother?", unaware that Ezekiel, the house-guard is listening to them, unaware of which brother Camron is with, however. "A Court of the Wise" The episode opens with Kathleen sitting on her seat in the throne room, looking down at her children as they weep over Niamh's body, she grunts at them then waves her stewart to take the body away. Aiden stops them from taking her away and then asks why she isn't paying any respects, she asks if he is accusing her which he doesn't answer to, she then claims that it's too heartbreaking to see her own flesh and blood like this. Later on she and Aiden walk through the gardens, she asks him how he is feeling to which he says confused and heartbroken because she was such a king and loving girl who never wrong anyone. She 'comforts' him saying there will always be twisted people in the world who enjoy watching others suffer. She then tells him they must stay strong for Caitlin as her wedding is soon and he must be a symbol that the O'Connors are not brought down even in the greatest tragedy. Meanwhile Duncan awkens in a hospital ward next to his father who has badages roun his eyes, Duncan leaps up to check that he is alive and tries to wake him but he doesn't move, he begins to cry believing his father to be dead, but Avigail apears behind him telling him he is alive. She asks him how they got there and he explains everything going into great detail. She looks worries and takes him to her father. King Issac the Wise sits upon his throne watching Duncan and Avigail approach, he asks who his daughter brings upon him and she explains he is the one. Issac grows cold and asks Duncan questions before demanding he be taken to his chambers. He tells Avigail to send all his children to their chambers. Duncan waits for the King and when he arrives they talk about the prophecy. Issac tells Duncan to reach out and take his hand, although hesitant Duncan does so and sees a vision of Issac being slain in his throne room later that day. Duncan withdraws and tells Issac about the vision, although he already knows. He tells Duncan that he will not live past this day and that, he needs someone to marry his eldest daughter, Avigail so that she can ascend to the throne alongside her husband instead of his eldest son, her twin albeit younger, brother who is sadistic and dangerous. He asks Duncan to marry his daughter that afternoon but Duncan objects saying he doesn't understand why it has to be him. Issac explains the visions in greater detail although Duncan remains unconvinced. Issac then offers Duncan the chance to go to the High Monistary of the 5 Gods in Origin City where the monks can teach him in greater detail about the prophecy, he tells him that as a King he will have entry right to the city, Duncan remains unsure. In the North, King Norris deals with unsettling rumours about his children. "Prophecy" Duncan is set to marry Avigail in order to allow her to ascend to the thone, but on their wedding day after the marriage is complete, Issac is murdered through poison and Duncan is accused by Adam Specter the first born son of Issac. Duncan objects but is seized anyway, Avigail visits him later on and they seal their marriage by having sex while in the dungeon. She declares she knows he didn't kill her father and that she will find out who did, she also tells him she's sorry that his first night spent as a King is in a dungeon. Meanwhile, the court of the Wise debates over whether Duncan should be allowed to ascend to throne as he is a murderer and low-born. Avigail remind them it is his by right now but is silenced by Adam who declares her a culprit also. She is thrown in the dungeon as well but shows Duncan how to escape. Meanwhile in the episode Aron is almost done healing, with his sight returned, however, he is unsure of what happened at the wedding despite being there and when the guards come to seize him and his daughter they go into hiding together and escape the city. In the north a corrior arrive with a letter to King Norris telling him that the deed is done, he chuckles while staring down at his army. In the east, Former Queen Kathleen continues preparation for her daughters wedding while also plotting the downfall of her son, who she despises because he is a man. However, we find she does still love him as at one point she is given the chance to murder him and blame it on her daughter Brielle but she cannot bring herself to do it. "Salt and Blood" Duncan and Avigail venture through the catacombs of Saltstone City, they discuss their marriage and Duncan reveals he thinks Adam is behind it although she angrily objects stating that Adam would do no such thing and that her brother Levi is more likely to. Duncan asks why as Levi does not have any motive, she explains a story of how her family began to fall apart due to Levi killing her mother in birth and ever since then her father had despised him as did the rest of the family. Despite Levi trying to fit in he never could and one day he attacked Adam when he declared he would be King one day and then when Issac stepped in Levi declared he would also kill him. From that moment on, Levi was a disgrace to the family and only when they got married was he given the chance to return. Avigail and Duncan continue moving and Duncan is determined to get above ground again to find his family although Avigail advises against it, with Adam's forces around he wouldn't survive one step up there, and he needs to go to Origin City to find out more about the prophecy. Duncan declares he doesn't care about the Prophecy and that his family is more important, just then the dead begin to rise and fight the two, Avigail declares the Gods are angry at Duncan. They are outnumbered and begin to run through the catacombs, eventually they reach a crossroad where one would lead to the harbour and one would lead to city centre. Avigail tells him which leads to city centre but lies and leads him to the harbour instead. When they reach the harbour she knocks him out and boards a boat with him. Meanwhile Aron and Celsay escape the city with the help of Levi Specter who believes Adam is behind the death of his father. They escape on foot and find horses which they steal and ride away. Roughly five days later, in the West, Caitlin O'Connor's wedding day is upon them and she marries a man named Alexander Wood, who is a nobleman of the North who wishes to see King Norris overthrown. At the reception after while Aiden gives his speech, a woman rushes in and declares Aiden he son and accuses Lady Kathleen to have stolen her son, so that the O'Connor name would remain on the throne rather than one of her daughters husbands names. Kathleen defends herself but then confesses that Aiden is indeed a bastard son, Aiden does not believe this and many of the court defend him saying she was pregnant with Aiden. She then explains she was actually pregnant with another child who died, which made her pretend Aiden was her legitimate son. Caitlin then rises and declares herself and her new husband king and Queen, by right, and that the fake King should be jailed immediately. Later on, the Woman greets Lady Kathleen and Kathleen thanks her for helping her, she then asks to be paid and Kathleen agrees. Her guards seize the woman and Kathleen disembowels her uttering the words "No Loose Threads". "The Ranger of the East" Avigail and Duncan travel a dangerous path while Aron and Celsay find a new ally while escaping from a grave threat. "The Paths we Take" Duncan begins to fulfil his destiny; Aron and Celsay make their way to an old home; Caitlin O'Connor settles in as new Queen on the West and Norris Sinclair begins his campaign for the throne. "Chokepoint" Norris Sinclair Advances; A New King Ascends in the East and the Queen of the West deals with a lingering problem. "Destiny" Duncan is given a new quest, accompanied by his wife and a new friend, he must find the other four Kings from the Prophecy and unite them before an unending war begins. "The Battle of the Reach" Norris Sinclair's army attacks Dead Man's Crossing officially declaring war on the East; meanwhile the O'Connor's face a threat and Duncan fears the worst. Episodes Production The season was filmed in multiple locations in order to naturally create each holds season. Ireland was used for East Hold and The Southerlands. While Northlands were filmed in the Alps. And the West Hold was created in a sound stage. The Showrunner for this season was Glen Mazarra. Cast Starring Cast * Jack Baker as Duncan Barton ''(9 Episodes) * Tom Hardy as ''Aron Barton ''(8 Episodes) * Daisy Ridley as ''Avigail Specter ''(8 Episodes) * Aiden Gillen as ''Issac Specter (2 Episodes) * Michelle Fairley as Felicity Barton ''(1 Episode) * Hannah Rae as ''Celsay Barton (8 Episodes) * James McAvoy as Alexander Wood (8 Episodes) * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Adam Specter ''(7 Episodes) * Mark Addy as ''Norris Sinclair ''(8 Episodes) * Sam Strike as ''Camron Sinclair (8 Episodes) * Karen Gillan as Bonny Sinclair (8 Episodes) * Helena Bonham Carter as Kathleen O'Connor ''(8 Episodes) * Thomas Brodie-Sangster as ''Aiden O'Connor (8 Episodes) * Taron Egerton'' as ''Sean McCready (2 Episodes) * Gregg Sulkin as Ezekiel (8 Episodes) * and Patrick Stewart as Oran the Whisperer ''(5 Episodes) Also Starring * as 'William Ramsay' Selected Guest Starring Cast *as 'Nevin Kelly' *as 'Saul Specter' *as 'Levi Specter' *as 'Olleana Specter' *as 'Jaime Shaw' *as 'Jon Scott' *as 'Crissa Sinclair' *as 'Kenneth Sinclair' *as '''Joan Ramsay' *as Sybill Ramsay *as Nicholas Ramsay Jr. *as Peter Ramsay *as Thomas Ramsay *as Caitlin O'Connor *as Brielle O'Connor *as Niamh O'Connor Major Events The Prophecy * Duncan Barton is chosen as the Champion of Kendry, one of the many candidates to create peace in Tennith. Duncan travels to Origin city to learn more about the prophecy at the request of the late Issac Specter. He abandons the Prophecy for his family instead. War for Tennith * Kathleen O'Connor orders an attempt on King Norris the Mighty's life, which fails and adds the great tensions already between the lands. * Issac Specter is assassinated at his daughter's wedding to Duncan Barton and the newly married couple are blamed and imprisoned, they later escape the city. Levi Specter is also suspected to be involved and escapes with Aron and Celsay Barton. * Norris Sinclair marches his forces to the sector of Easthold named the Reach and attacks it, hoping to claim it, however, he loses when the forces of the East and West join to defeat during the Battle of the Reach. Deaths Starring Cast * Felicity Barton * Issac Specter Reccuring Cast * Niamh O'Connor * Lucie Trivia * "Bows, Bastards and Black Marks" is the only episode this season where every cast member is credited in the opening sequence, starting from "Family Values" only the cast members who appear in the episode are credited. ** Tom Hardy is the only cast member who is credited with 'Starring' *** Furthermore, despite Duncan Barton being the protagonist of the series, his actor Jack Baker is credited after Hardy during the first season, this is later changed in season two. * This season contains two main character deaths Felicity Barton (Michelle Fairley) and Issac Specter (Aiden Gillen)